Those Who Hunt, Become
by Kihin Ranno
Summary: HIATUS - Aino Hisoka has spent the past two decades living as a normal husband and father. But he was not born a mild-mannered salaryman. Once, he was a vampire hunter, and now that the past has returned, he and his daughter, Minako, must fight to survive.


Those Who Hunt, Become  
Prologue: The Man with the Secret  
by Kihin Ranno  
1/20

When Aino Hisoka arrived home after a long, mind-numbing day at work, he didn't even bother to announce his return. More often than not his daughter wasn't there, and as for her mother…. Well, it was generally better to avoid her.

But he could see immediately that today was different. His wife's coat was gone, and he recognized his daughter's shoes haphazardly tossed into the corner – black Mary Janes she'd been wearing for years. He remembered when she'd first bought them, just before she started middle school. She'd danced around for hours, singing nonsense songs she made up on the spot. The shoes had glistened on her feet, shining black patent. Now they were scuffed almost beyond recognition. Her mother had told her to buy new ones, but the money always got spent on high heels that went against dress code. Mother and daughter had the same row every time.

He smiled, a mixture of fondness and sadness. Things were always the same in his house. Nothing every changed. He preferred it that way.

He glanced down and also saw another pair of black shoes. This pair looked practically new with elastic bands crossing over the top to form an 'x.' He also saw a bag in the corner, expensive and high-end. He also recognized the logo from a well-to-do Catholic girl's school stamped on the gold clasp.

Hisoka removed his coat and shoes, then climbed the stairs to his daughter's room. He heard her laughter spilling into the hallway.

It cut off abruptly at the sound of his knock.

He poked his head in and waved awkwardly. "Don't worry. Just me."

Minako's shoulders sagged with visible relief. "Hey, Daddy. Thought you were Mom for a moment."

"Yes, I gathered by your expression," he answered dryly. Hisoka then turned to the other girl, one he didn't think he'd ever seen apart from the gaggle of teenagers Minako seemed almost physically attached to. She had long, dark hair and eyes the color of amethyst. He also noted her paleness, her skin resembling pure alabaster. He shivered, a chill running down his spine.

She got to her feet and bowed deeply, though he sensed her eyes never really left him. "Aino-san, I don't know if you remember me. My name is Hino Rei."

"Of course," Hisoka said, returning her gesture. He felt those eyes on him, but he held onto his expression bemused, uncomfortable – he preferred it when people assumed he was a bit baffled by life. "Nice to see you again."

"Is Mama going to be gone long?" Minako asked. She clearly addressed him, but she was looking at her friend, blonde eyebrows arched in curiosity.

He smiled dully. "I'll warn you when I hear her car."

Minako smiled brilliantly, teeth shining and cold. "Thanks, Daddy."

Dismissed, Hisoka retreated, pulling the door closed behind him. The girls sat in silence for a moment, clearly waiting for him to disappear. He shifted his weight, making the floor creak beneath him as if he had moved away. After that, they were satisfied he had gone.

"What was that about?" Minako asked.

"I don't know what you mean," Rei answered primly.

Minako snorted. Hisoka had never heard her make that noise before. "Yeah, right. You were totally giving him the evil eye. I know you hate men like I hate Algebra, but he's my father. He's not going to hit on you."

Hisoka swallowed the choking noise he was sorely tempted to make.

"It's not that," Rei snapped. "Your father's just always rubbed me the wrong way."

He could almost hear Minako shrug in response. "So what if he's a little out of it? He's just a salaryman. Not exactly what I'd call stimulating. I'm surprised he's not brain dead by now, actually. He's been checked out for years."

"He reminds me of you," Rei muttered, her voice oddly dark.

"What do you mean?"

Rei sighed. "It's like how when we're walking around, and one minute you're completely normal, but the minute a cute boy comes within ten feet of us, you're different. Your smile changes, your voice, the way you walk… You project something different with men. But people who know you well can tell you're acting. I can see something in your eyes." She paused and Hisoka could only imagine the look on her face. "He's got the same look."

Hisoka tried to swallow, but his mouth was completely dry. His hands shook and his jaw stiffened. He found it hard to even keep his eyes open as the light began to sting.

And in a single instant, the past returned.

-----

Hisoka raced down the streets of Kyoto, the crossbow slung across his back. He pumped his arms and pounded his feet against the pavement, driving himself ever faster. The streets were slick from recently fallen rain, and he kept his balance only from years of practice, years of being in the family business.

He heard Masanori coming behind him. He was glad; Hisoka was faster, but Masanori was the brawn. The blond man raced up beside him, struggling to keep pace.

"Have you still got it in sight?" he panted, chest heaving.

"Oh, yes," Hisoka confirmed, licking his lips. "Not getting away from us this time."

"I should hope not," Masanori wheezed. "Dad said he'd turn your ass into a hat."

Hisoka threw his head back and laughed, loud and wild. "I'd like to see him try."

They rounded the corner, feet slapping down in time with one another. In the open street, they caught sight of their quarry. Tall and almost supernaturally slender, long red coat billowing out from behind. Without pausing, Hisoka whipped the crossbow off his back and loaded the arrow. He took aim in an instant and let it fly, whooping as the projectile whistled through the air.

It connected, hitting the right shoulder. The scream that followed was an unearthly, yet primal howl. The sound of it hurt his ears, but he did his best to block it out and kept running, swearing. "Missed."

"Not to worry, big brother," Masanori laughed, slowing down as they came closer to their prey. "Only one this time."

They skidded to a stop. Hisoka hung back and loaded the crossbow again. He aimed, but found he couldn't get a clear shot at the chest. "It's over now," he bellowed, his breath steaming. "Might as well give up. Nowhere to run now."

It turned and snarled. What had once been a beautiful face was now drained of all blood and all humanity, leaving only hunger and hatred. It was impossibly pale – not even a trace of flush hiding atop the high cheekbones. Its dark eyes glowed with thirst and pain. But worst of all was its teeth, shining and cold. Pinkish drool dripped off the fangs in anticipation of a meal.

Masanori reached into his jacket and pulled out a stake. He looked at the creature that had once been a woman with some sympathy. "I'm sorry. I really am."

Then, quick as lightning, he attacked. He cleared the distance with a powerful leap. His fist connected with the thing's jaw, sending it reeling. It whipped right back around, and Hisoka was mildly impressed at her technique. Damned if he knew how they did it, but the demons always knew how to fight after they changed.

It was even good enough that it hit home, and judging by the sickening crack that followed, Masanori had busted something. But Masanori was used to working through the pain, and he kept coming, landing another punch and then another in the throat. His fourth and final jab knocked the beast flat on its back, arms spread out as if in mock crucifixion.

Without hesitation, Masanori drove the stake through, cutting off a final howl. The creature seemed at first not to realize what was happening to it. Then slowly, like a creeping earthquake, it began to convulse. It shook as if gripped by a seizure, and pink foam formed at the corners of the mouth. Finally it stilled, joints locked in an impossible position. At last, it dissolved, leaving nothing but dust and a pile of clothes where a monster had been.

The brothers stood staring at the place where it had died. Hisoka watched his brother cross himself.

"I hate that you do that," Hisoka called out, reaching into his pocket for a cigarette. Hunting always left him aching for nicotine.

Masanori nodded, smiling. "I know you do."

"You apologize. You mourn them," Hisoka spat, fumbling with his lighter. "They're murderers. Beasts. They don't deserve your pity."

"You're right. They don't." Masanori bent down and reached into the coat pocket. He pulled out a wallet with a few charms dangling off the zipper. Hisoka snorted when he saw one was a cartoon angel playing a lyre. Masanori ignored the noise, pulled it open, and glanced inside. He sighed. "Yamaguichi Kaori did."

Hisoka was about to say something more when he saw a movement behind his brother. Without hesitation he dropped the lighter and hefted the still loaded bow onto his shoulder. He let an arrow fly into the dark. He heard it punch through flesh and another shriek that could only be released by one of the damned. Something crumpled in the shadows. A wind blew up and cast new and old dust into their faces.

"Only one this time," Hisoka mocked, snatching up his lighter.

Masanori spit, and Hisoka was thankful his little brother had grown up. The first time Hisoka had taken him hunting, something similar had happened. Masanori had vomited and spent the rest of the evening complaining. "Well, they're usually alone," he insisted. "How was I to know?"

Hisoka rolled his eyes and reached over to ruffle his brother's hair. "I've had enough for one night. Let's pack it in."

Masanori laughed, striking the flame for his brother. "You, have enough of hunting? Never would have guessed."

"Shut up," Hisoka ordered, taking a long drag. The tension in his stomach immediately uncoiled like a languid snake. He exhaled the sweet-bitter smoke into the air, carefully avoiding Masanori.

"Or?"

"Or I'll turn _your _ass into a hat."

"I'd like to see you try!"

That was the last night Aino Hisoka had killed.

-----

Hisoka was yanked out of his reverie by the sound of his daughter's hysterical laughter.

"Minako, you have been carrying on for a full two minutes now," Rei said tartly. "Would you mind explaining what you find so hilarious to the rest of the class?"

Despite Rei's tone, it still took Minako a moment to collect herself. "It's just… My dad? Hiding something?" She let out an undignified squawk. "You have lost it, Rei. Absolutely lost it."

"Everybody has secrets. Everybody lies."

"Well, yeah," Minako conceded, wheezing a little. "But if my dad's hiding anything, it's a porn collection and a desire to divorce my mother. You make it sound so sinister!"

Rei exhaled sharply. "And I would know, wouldn't I?"

"Oh, get a grip. I think I know what my own father is capable of."

Hisoka took a moment to catch his breath before turning to go downstairs. He didn't like that a girl who barely knew him sussed him out so thoroughly. He also felt wary about her comment suggesting she was familiar with anything sinister. But in the end, it was no matter. As long as his daughter remained blissfully ignorant and incredulous, that was enough for him. He didn't want to see all that sunshine doused by the knowledge that there were evil things out there, lurking in the dark. He didn't want to see her afraid.

He didn't want her to know that theirs was a world where vampires walked.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I know what you're thinking – KR, do you not have enough unfinished epics? Do you really want to embark on another story where you'll basically drive everyone crazy for want of updates? Do you enjoy making us insane with waiting? Are you a horrible person?

Well, the answer to only one of those questions is 'yes.' Up to you to decide which one.

But to allay all of your frustrations with me, this story is actually technically complete – or at least a draft of it is. I wrote it for the Sailor Moon Monthly Challenge – October 2008: Monster Mash. Basically, this is a punched up version of what I wrote for that. I'll need to add one chapter (I think) to what I have, but other than that, it's a lot of cosmetic edits and making sure all the annoying typos die a fiery death.

So fear not! You will not go without updates for years at a time. I'm hoping to do weekly/bi-weekly with this baby, so it should be done in a few months.

Title taken from Nietzsche's quote "Those who hunt monsters beware, lest they become monsters themselves," which was also the prompt that inspired this prologue and the story as a whole.

Thanks to everyone who has liked this story in its rough form at SMMFC, and thanks to Senium for agreeing to edit this for me.

Coming Soon – Part One: The Daughter's Decision


End file.
